Forbidden romance
by Submissive
Summary: Jackson and Ramona have always loved each other secretly. What happenes when they have one shot at opening up to one another. But is it just for one night?. Read this steamy romance
1. Chapter 1

"It's okay..". I say To my mother screaming on the other end of the phone "Ramona it's not okay. It's my only child's last birthday at home!, I am going to kill your father for forcing me on this trip and distracting me away from my baby the day before your birthday!, "mom, it's fine, I'm not worried, when'll just celebrate when all you get get back, besides it's like tsunami outside anyways". I felt sorry for her. Her and dad where finally trying to get along. And they weren't trusted for one another's safety alone so Dj Steve Stephane and uncle jimmy decided to go as well. "Yes but we all could be together that's all that matters!". I looked over at Jackson, he stood because of school. The only person who's with me for my 18th birthday. Max and of course tommy went with the family. Me and Jackson stood behind due to school either wise we would of been living it up in Hawaii as well. Just then I heard a loud sound of thunder slash. I knew it wasn't long before we lost reception. It was a miracle it lasted this long. "Mom I dont want to argue I don't know how much longer till reception gives out, where's Dj let Jackson talk to her before it gives out,". ".Of course honey, I'm glad Jacksons there at least. I just hope you guys don't kill each other, I promise as soon as a flight is available on this stupid island I will be there. alright love you muffin". "Love you, tell dad I said I love him to". "He says he loves you so much señorita". I laughed as she put Dj on the phone I handed it to Jackson who looked amused and rolled his eye and grabbed the phone. Dj just needed to test our safety skills. A minute later he returns back from the kitchen to make enough noise to make it look like he's found everything we need to make sure we survive in the storm. I didn't mind but our parents sure did think the world was ending. "Alright mom. Bye". He hung up. He stood there hands grasping the edge of the couch as I sat on the couch. He seemed nicer today. He looked at me

With an intense stare. He felt bad I knew it. He hasn't known what else to say. "Jackson it's not a big deal. Please stop making it one" I say "I'm sorry Mona, pretend to Kimmy or anyone but not me. We go to school together talk to the same people and besides I know you. I know you had plans for your big one eight; and I can't help it but feel like a dick". "It's not your problem Jackson. And I can't tell then I'm pissed off because they had to go to Hawaii a week before my

Birthday or because on my damn birthday a hurricanes coming". I say finding my voice fade off. He came closer by sitting down. His Cologne was strong. But not in a bad...way. He just sat there and reached for my hand. I easily let him hand it. He traced his thum across the back of my hand. He was breathing heavily. "I got you

Something". He says finally looking up from our hands. "Wa.. what?". Forgetting everything but his touch I say. "Yeah.. I got you something". I look at his green eyes and get lost for a Second he was being really sweet and I couldn't believe it, these past three weeks he's been amazing. When Lola' stayed over he went to his friends. When he was here he was kind. Memories flash back of his crush on Lola. He used to be obsessed. This year he hasn't care to look in her direct. But of course they should be together. He was the most popular guy in school and she was pretty popular as well. "Hold up". He says letting go of my hand and running up the steps. I stared at his backside as he runs up the steps. He's so damn Athletic, three years of football has done him good. What the fuck am I think?, I need Jesus. Moments later he returns with a present behind his back. "What is it?". I ask he hands me a medium box wrapped so poorly but it looks like it took him forever if that makes sense. I just know him. He has to bows on it. "Happy birthday Ramona". He says almost smiling. "Nice wrapping I say smiling. "Haha, it took me sometime to even get it like that. To think I was proud". He says. "Hey, I hope you know I'm just messing with you, I didn't even open it yet and I love it". He looked down smiling. As I continued to open it was a white box that I had to open. The first thing I seen was a picture taken of us. It was the first birthday I had moving in with the tanners. I didn't have anyone but my mom and uncle jimmy. My dad until two years today didn't want to claim me as his daughter. I remember me and Jackson fighting like cats and dogs but when my birthday came around me was nice to me the entire day. We hid in the dollhouse thing in the yard. We played fake Husband and wife. He took my mothers camera and took a picture of us each holding a juice box and both of us had ring pop as wedding rings. I was smiling with such bad teeth and there he was 10 years old and so gorgeous. His green eyes dancing with excitement. He was telling me all the ropes about being 10. I shed a tear without even realizing it. The other thing was two tickets to Brittney spears in Vegas. Vegas. Jackson got me a ticket to see Brittney spears in vegas. My mouth was wide open and I heard him laugh. "Jackson is this fake". He comes closer and puts a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Why would I give you a fake ticket on your birthday, your welcome to pull up the comformation code if you want". I look up at him "I can't believe you did this". "It wasn't a big deal. I kinda wanted to see Vegas and it so happens I'm staying at plant Hollywood and apparently so does Brittney spears". He says wiping away the tear that got away from earlier. He was so kind. He kept telling me how sorry he was that I was stuck with him on my birthday I couldn't think of a better person to spend it with. He was so close I was smelling his cologne that I always knew when I walked in the door in was visiting. "Actually i think this is one of the best birthdays I've ever had". "Hey I know what your mother does for a living. No need to try and make me feel better". He says smiling showing his gorgeous pearly white teeth. He had a fang. It turned me on thinking about what it would feel like sinking in my lips. I want to moan just thinking about it. I need help. I was such a horny virgin. "So I think I'm gonna go take a nap if that's alright?. I'm kinda tired". I say he looks down. He seems to be doing that a lot

Lately. Usually he's always so confident it hurts. "Yeah go for it, if the lights go out I, I'll bring you a flash light". "Thanks Jackson". I say and lean over and kiss his check before I tell myself not to. I hurry up stairs without looking bad at him. I stood in bed forever and couldn't stop thinking. Damn it. Just then jacksons voice comes closer. "Yeah?".i say anwswring him. Soon he's at my door. It's open and he just stands there arm crosssed his big chest. The NFL wanted Jackson to play professionally. Soon he'd be off playing for the New England patriots. "Can do you do me a favor". He says. "What' is it?". I ask. "Put on a nice dress and some girly stuff please". He says. "Why?". I ask laughing. "For me?, please, no more question?". He says I nod and say yes. He smiles and runs down the stairs. He was so sneaky sometimes. Just like today. What was he up to we couldn't live the house that was for sure. No one could enter. I looked out the window to reassure my self. The weather was horrible the wind was so strong and rain was about 2 inches all. I will play along if it makes him happy. I throw on the dress I was supposed to wear for my party. It was a off the shoulder above the knee tutu black dress. I throw on some leopard heels. And put on some pink lipgloss concealer and bronzer. As well as mascara. I put some dry spray in my messy hair and just left it textured. I was getting ready to walk down the stairs but then stopped myself almost because I didn't see any lights. "Jackson?". I say "yeah". He said. "Where are you?". "Downstairs come on I got you". He said appearing at the bottom of the stairs. My heart skipped a bit after seeing his expression of me. He didn't say anything he just smiled. He grabbed my hand. I looked at what he did. There was no lights but candles Around on a little white table. There was Chinese takeup place in a setting for two. He two juice boxes. There was a banner that said happy birthday There were balloons on the floor exactly how i always dreamed of I couldn't help but smiling and want to cry. "How?". "Earlier when I told you I was running back to campus before the storm, I didn't go back. I had to run some last minute errands for your birthday". He says he was holding something he hind his back. "And here's your crown princess". He says putting a crown on my head. "Sit". He says point to the table. We mostly stood in silence. After we ate he went into the kitchen with our empty containers I offered to help but he told me there wasn't any lights in there. Of course hinting I'm a chicken. When he returns it's with a birthday cake that alright have candles lit. It was a pink and white cake. My mouth dropped. He bring it to the table "happy birthday Ramona, make a wish". He says I smile at him and laugh. Then blow the candles out. I didn't notice but he seemed to sniper me as I blew out the candles. "Hey are you recording ?". "'No I'm checking a email". He says smiling. I roll my eyes and laugh. He hands me a fork and he has one him self. He pulls his chair closer to mine. That where inches apart. "So I have a confession". I say digging into the cake like an animal we didn't cut I we were just digging in the entire cake. "Shot". He says looking at me "I'm glad I didn't wear this heels out because I would of died". I say in pain and leaning back. He had a lot of space on his chair between his legs. I place my foot with my heel there. I took the opportunity to look at his massiveness in his pants he was so huge and I could tell just from it barely fitting in his jeans. Not that I had any experience. He didn't seem to mind but I wanted him to notice he continued to eat. I place my there to. He stood fine. Not saying nothing. Just eating. "Thank you". I say looking at him with my eyes dancing full of lust. Maybe other people thought it would be weird but deep down I've always had a crush on Jackson it started when I was a kid. We constantly argued but it at the end of the day we were there for each other no nobody's business. He looked at me and i knew where his eyes trailed to. My legs were spread in front of him. Giving him a perfect view of my black see through lace panties. I pretended not to pay attention to where his eyes are. I'd never do this to any other guy. I truly want Jackson more then anything. He put his hand rested on my knee. The feeling of his hand on my body was good. But it was torture because I was arching for him some where else. I tuned and looked at him. He looked at me. "Maybe I should go to bed". He says. "Or", I say we don't say anything and finally I see it in his eyes I recognized it. Because I I had the same look. Minutes later he says "or?, what did you have in mind". He says. I bite my lip and take in a deep breath. "the last thing that would make my birthday amazing". I say. "We might be thinking of two different things". He says voice deep and husky. I spread my legs further. He takes a deep breath and says "fuck it". He rushes closer and pulls me instantly closer to him and kisses me like he's starving. His lips

Feel so good. There soft and so aggressive right now. He kissed down my neck. His hand was still on my kneee I reached out and touched it. Trailing it up and down my thigh moaning. I realized i got frosting on my thigh from my hand. He looked down and licked it off I felt he's sharp tooth. It set my

Body on fire. And I moaned loud. He looked up at me and kissed me. So passionately. I bring his hand up higher on my boobs he with one hand pulled my ass closer to his body to where my legs were hanging off the sides of his chair. I was speed eagle. I felt his hot abs on my hot fire down there. I sneezed my legs between him for relief. He rubbed my breast so softly and delicately. He pulled away for a second and this is where I thought my life was ending. He was going to walk away. My body pained without him. My lips were sore. He didn't move instead he kissed my arms and shoulders. With both hands he pulled my dress down revealing my staples bra. He took a deep breath and cupped both my breast In a circle motion. I Moaned his name. He made a noise behind his throat. He pulled my bra down revealing my hard nipples. I moaned as he teased them with his fingers. His fingers leave me and I feel alone. I open my eyes to see what he's doing. He has icing on his hands and places it on my nipples I moan as he places it on my hard nipples. He then places his mouth on my hard nipples. He puts them into his mouth fuck. "Ahhhh Jackson!". I moan he grunts. As he sucks my nipples and looks me in the eyes. He bites and I feel my self getting wet and sore. "Please". I moan. "What do you want". He says as he looks at me as he sucks my nipple. "I can't take it". I say. Biting my lip. I sweeze my legs between him. "Your pussy wants some attention hun?". He says Almost making me die from his hot words. He left my nipples. And then pulled up ankles pulling my thighs close to his mouth. I put my hands on his chest. As he pulled my panties off. "No need for these there fucking soaked". He says. I almost die again. I spread even further. He once again gets icing and lifts my tutu higher and places the icing my aching area. I moan again loud the sensation of his fingers on the area that desires them the most. Many times I stood in bed fantasies his fingers touching me. Screaming my name. He brings his hot mouth there. "Hmm taste even better". He continues to lick and suck the icing off and looks at me directly in the eyes. "And I thought the cake was sweet. Your pussys so sweet and wet. Put sucked my clit "Jackson!". I moaned he put his tongue inside my wetness. "So tight". He kept putting pressure by sucking my clit and then putting his togue inside me fast and slow it didn't stop. I pushed myself up closer in his mouth "Cum baby". He says torturing me. Oh he called me baby I always wished to hear that. Like he owned my body in seconds i exploded. He licked inside me and I hear him gulping. And sucking he pulled back and licked his lips. Did he just swallow my discharge? Has he liked me before this?. I couldn't breathe he stood me up right in the chair. Our bodies where still close. He looked at me with hungry as i struggle to catch my breath. I screamed so loud my voice was probably going to be gone. I reached out and grabbed his hand. Then kissed him he kissed me back to as we kissed I put my hand on his inner thigh. And unbuckled and slipped my hand on his erection. "Fuck". He moaned in my mouth. "Your so big". I moaned. He grunted. He keep making noises in the back of his throat. I licked his fang with my tongue. He stopped kissing me and looked serious "you don't have to, and from the tightness of your Beautiful pussy, I barely got my tongue in there. I don't wanna hurt you". He says. "Even though your mouth and skilled fingers and amazing I want this in side me". When I said this I squeezed his erection. His eyes rolled in the back of his head. It was so hot giving him pleasure. "Ramona I could never forgive my self if I hurt you". He says genuine. "I'm tried of fantasizing. I want the real thing". He looks confused he tilts his head to

One side then pulls my face closer and crashes hard and kisses me. He puts one hand around my ass and

Lifts up he pulled me on to him "hands around my neck". He says. Not leaving

My mouth I do as he orders leaving his huge dick because it's soo hot him telling me what to Do. He walks up upstairs I get startled by the thunder and pull my

Mouth away getting scared. He doesn't even haste he grabs the back of My Head pulling my Mouth back on his. He doesn't even need to look as he walks up the stairs he takes us to his room and drops

Me on the bed leaving me as he goes to his dresser. He grabs a condom. And puts it in back pocket. He lifts me on his shoulder and takes me to my room he sits down he slaps my ass and puts me up. Steading my balance so my knees don't give out. I'm standing in front of him between his legs. I take off my tutu dress and unclasp my bra that is pulled to my stomach. I throw it off leaving. Me naked in front of the man I touch my self at night and think about. I got a little embarrassed as he looked at me hungrily. "Am I fucking dreaming". He says kissing my stomach. Down To my inner thigh. Middle above my breast. I bring my shaking fingers to unbutton his red and black plaid shirt. He kisses my neck as I get on my knees to do so I had to Hold his shoulders. I brush his shirt off his shoulders. And then reach for the hem of his tee shirt. But then get distracted by his abs I kiss a peck. He lifts his shirt off in one motion from his back. He reveals his body to me. I moan his name as I kiss his abs he plays with my hair. I then unbuckle his belt. And unclasp his jeans and zip then down. He kisses my head. And reached to my ass. I was so wet again. He played with me as I moaned. He was touching my vagina with his hands on my backside. He used his knuckles to rub me. I pulled down his jeans as he circled me "hmmJackson". I say as most as a dream. "I love the way you say my fucking name. I always dreamed of you in the position your in now". "Hmm what was I doing Jackson?". I say kissing his thigh "fuck baby". He says. As he pulls my head. I roll his boxers off as his humongous erection springs free I knew that size was far from avenge. He moan. As I traced my finger up. "Ramona". He say he's eyes intense. I slowly lowered my mouth that was dying to taste lower. "Fuck". He says as I suck the tip. And then lick I feel him hard as a rock in my mouth. There was no where near me taking even half the length in my mouth. I pulled it up and down as it was in my mouth. And squeezed him in my

Mouth. "You don't wanna fucking do that". He says as his body gets pulls

My mouth off his delicious cock. "Condom, before I fuck you without one". he says I grab his pants from besides me and about to open it. He grabbed it from my hands and placed it in my mouth. "Bite". He says. I try my

Best. Then he opens it and it's it over his massive length. I help push down and he stops me and grabs me. He throws me down on the bed and claims on top of me. "Are you sure?". He asks. "100% yes". I say looking at him. He kissed me long and hard. And places him self between my legs. I was dripping wet. He put his thump inside me and went in a circler motion. "Jackson". I moan. He goes faster and slower tourtoring. "Cum baby". He says as on commander of my body his wish is my order. "Jackson hmm". I moan. I was breathless but still wanted more. Especially looking at him now his cock was so hard. His sexy dirty blood hair. His big green eyes full of lust. He kissed me the way his mouth felt on me was something I don't think I could ever live without theese Moments stopping for air where so difficult. He started teasing my entrance with his tip. I help onto his strong biceps. He kisses my neck. He slowly entered me. "Ahh!". I moaned his eyes were so serious. I rolled my eyes behind my head. "Baby you okay". He grunted. He left his tip inside me. His rock hard dick was so thick I felt my vagina expanding. "Yes! Jackson". He circled around me that seemed to make more room. He continued. He moaned my name and asked if I was okay. "Yes it starting to feel so good". I moan he squeezed my boobs. And sucked my nipple making me moan. He slowly gave me more but I know he was holding back so much more. He kept in and out and circler. He added his thump around my clit. "Oh!". I moaned as it felt

So good. I started pulling his hair. "Mona. Baby". He says giving me another inch. It felt so good but then so painful. He was so massive. He kissed my neck. "Your so beautiful". He kissed down my neck. I look into his eyes. "And your so handsome".

I say he reaches down and kisses me. He uses his tongue inside my mouth. It felt so sexy. He bit my lip and started going a little faster. He held my hands above my head as he thrusted "yes!". I moaned closing my eyes. It feel like

My body was on fire. It felt so good I wanted even more. I squeezed his back and pushed more inside. My eyes rolled back. "Ah, Hmm so good yes". I moaned. He went in and out. I could hear the noise from how wet I was when he did. That. He kissed my breast. "Are you okay?". He says holding my hands above my head. "Yes". I moan as it feels so good he trusts and it's amazing. I squeezed my legs holding him there he hit a amazing spot. "Fuck Mona if you kept doing that I'm not gonna last long". I did it even more. "Hmmm yes". I moan. As I find my release. I look up at his sexy eyes and kiss his chest. He wraps my legs even tighter around his legs. And feel his muscular back . "You feel so good Jackson, your so big". I tell him I kiss his arms. And trail my fingers down his happy trail and touch his balls and he fucks my pussy. I put my nails digging in his back. And kiss his ear and put my togue in it. He thrusts and I squeezed again. "Hmm Jackson". I moan against his neck. I do it again. "Fuck". He says as he find his own release. As I come again. He collapsed on me but not putting his weight. He kisses my neck. And lays down besides me and pulls me on top of him. "Are you sure your okay?". He says moving a pice of hair off my face. "I've never been better". I say looking in his eyes. He kisses my shoulder. "God your so beautiful". He says "best birthday ever". I say smiling. He kisses my forehead. "Happy birthday". He says I look in his eyes and laugh. "You have no idea how long I've been dreaming about this". I say and kiss his soft lips. "Hmm, well ever time I ever got close to anything I fantasize about the way you say my name when I annoy you". He says laughing and tracing his finger tips Across my arms neck fingers. He intertwined our fingers. "Well I used to her majorly turned on by I mistakenly touch your hand. Like Monday when I handed you over the remote and your knuckles and strong finger tips touched me. And I haven't been right since, I imagine that late at night that it was your your fingers touching me brushing against my sensitive areas that ached for you when I pass by your room and your half naked or when I'm tortured to come back here and your doing something incredibly sexy". I yawning feeling embarrassed. He licked his lips. "If I wasn't worried about hurting you or the fact that your dissing off I'd fuck you so good right now after hearing you touch your self and think of me, but for you to

Know I jerk off all the time thinking about you. If you haven't noticed whenever I'm here I'm always in the shower?, Remember when I hit puberty at 13 and I spent all my time in the shower".

He says "yeah, I didn't know why you wanted to be so clean you didn't care about high gene". I say. He laughs. "Well yeah my first wet dream was about you in all honesty. You caught me one time and I didn't know what to say and I said it was Lola". He laughs again. "Wait what?". "Yeah". He says. "Remember I always was coming in your room when she was here, that's because she was my only change to be around you. I wasn't that bad with other girls only when you were around". He says laughing. I yawn again resting my head on his chest. I say something about never wanting to leave this. He kisses my head and lays me down wrapping the blanket on my nakednesss. And I dross off.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up feeling big strong arms wrapped around me. I was wearing a white tee shirt I feel something hard as rock on my hip . I moan in my sleep. I open my eyes to see the sexiest man ever with his big green eyes looking at me his body felt so good. "your the fucking sexiest sleeper I've ever seen". He says. I laugh feeling embarrassed i look the other way so worried about how I looked and my breath. Him on the other hand had sex hair and sleep in his deep voice. He smelled so sexy and musky. His arms so strong I was ready for him again. He turned my chin. "Your beautiful, stop doubting your self". He says really looking in my eyes "Yeah sure". I say laughing. "Roma your the most beautiful woman in the world and I've known that since the day you moved in, and don't deny me the pleasure of looking at my girl in the morning". He says sexy smiling. He kissed me with so much. Usually I would be so embarrassed. But I wanted him so bad. He adjusted me into him perfectly so that I was straddling him. The only thing blocking his massive cock entering me was his boxers he threw on I moaned how good his hard on felt. "Are you in pain baby". He ask leaving my lips. "Yes, for you". I moan kissing him. He threw his tee shirt off me and cupped my beast and kissed them. Immediately they harden from his touch. My mind and body craved him so much. Ever part of my experience was. Crazy about him. "Baby your so hot in the morning ". "I got so wet as soon as I woke up just from looking at you". I moan. I humped against him we both cried out. We couldn't get enough just as he started stroking my vagina teasing me but not putting his magic fingers inside me. I pulled my own hair "Your so sexy". He says kissing my neck. "Jackson". I say as I thrust against his huge dick that was over lapping his boxers to If you looked from the side your get blessed with his gorgeousness. Just then we hear the front door unlook. We both look at each other dead in the eyes stopping completely. "What did we leave downstairs. My underwear ". I whisper freaking the fuck out. We hear muffled voices. He lifts me and sits me down grabbing his clothes and throwing mine in my closet. He flashes me my panties from last night, I could breath again He grabs my night grown and puts it over my head. He kisses my lips. "I already cleaned up enough to make it look like I wasn't eating your pussy, just eating take out. It's okay, pretend to sleep. I gotta fuck up my room to make it look like I slept in there, well instead of the best sleep in my life here". He smiles and kisses my head and leaves. He left both our doors cracked. How could he be so perfect. Just then I hear coming them all talking I couldn't make it out. . "Ramona?, Jackson, come down stairs". They knew fuck. I had to clean my self up to make it look like Jackson didn't give into some of my fantasies about him. I felt my self being soaked from earlier and now thinking about his head between my legs. Damn he made a monster out of

Me. How the fuck did they get a flight so early. I hurried down the hall. Jackson muttered don't worry about it. I was in my rope. Jackson went down the steps and i followed behind. Dad was pasting mom and Dj were on the couch. Dj was holding Tommy as Max was sleeping in Steves arms. Steve kissed his head. We were Screwed...


	3. Not screwed definitely not screwed!

"Happy late birthday Baby!". Says my dad rushing over to me. He hurried over to me hugged me. Jackson stood out of his way. "Jackson. Thank you so much for being here for Mona. I know she's like your sister". Mom said. If I didn't want to barf in my mouth right now. I was going to hell if they thought Jackson was my. Brother. And the things. I wanted to do to him. "To early Kimmy". Jackson says and falls to the couch as mom gets up. Dj rubs jacksons head. "Morning daddy". I say

"My baby girls, not a baby anymore". Mom says almost going into tear mode. "Never never never, she'll always be my baby. And if. Any man. Try's to. Take That alway I will. Kill him". Dad says I couldn't help but gulp and try not to enjoy the irony of things. "Now Fernando you can't keep them babies forever". Says Dj. "Really Dj. Because tommys six, Max's thirteen and you's are carrying them!". Says Fernando. "Inside voices people!". Says max walking up from his nap on his daddy's neck I looked over at Jackson who was every now and then looking at me but plays great at now being obvious. He was so beautiful him and his brothers looked so much alike. It was hard to believe they didn't share the same Dad. Steve was great to. All the boys. He treated. Jackson like his son. Very much. Even though Jackson wouldn't call him dad. He was old when his dad passed away He was 12. "Happy birthday Ramona. Sorry you were stuck with Jackson... and not in Hawaii". Max says sifting off. Steve smiled and whispered happy late birthday. Was it trending?. I knew Jackson was beat but he stood there and trying his hardest to day up. "So what did you guys do?". Dj says and

Rubbed my shoulder. Jackson answered for me "well because all of you

Weren't around I say my self I was pretty awesome I got cake food, even In advanced bought moved from iTunes, talk about storm preparation ". He says. "Ah that's so sweet". Mom says "thank you Jackson, especially for not killing each other". Dad says. Dj nods in agreement. I didn't say anything dad pulled me

To the couch and was asking me what I wanted to do for tonight. "Well I'm very tired and I think I've participated in enough duties, and once again and Mona didn't want to kill her self so In that case I am amazing. No thanks to yous". He says going up stairs. "Thanks Jackson. I definitely didn't want to kill my self last night". I say as he goes up the stairs. "He's becoming so kind lately, he even let me have the last chicken wing before we left.". Mom says smiling. Everyone went on to talking about tonight's plans. When all I was thinking about was last nights events and how it was supposed to continue this morning.


	4. Happy late birthday!

Mom and Dj wanted to

Make birthday breakfast. We headed to the market and I was wearing Pjs. It was actually fun all of us cooking. It will definitely make me miss them once I'm at school. Max comes back down from his nap. "Is the food ready". Dj laughs. "Almost honey. Where's your brother foods almost ready. She says. "Tommys sleeping". He says. "No honey Jackson". "That snob left for his dorm".

I couldn't help but feel

Heart broken. I mean I knew eventually he'd go back but I feel like what he had was one night. Would I have to awkwardly eatalpwsh diner across from him now?, this made me feel

Numb. Finally we... and now nothing? I guess he regrets it. Or maybe I was just a bet. Him and his stupid friends always have them. He probably just fucked me because they thought that I'd be the only girl he couldn't get because we'd practically grew up tonight but as always he wins.

"Is something wrong with the breakfast muffin, I knew it A week of luxury coast me

My cooking skills". Says my dad as he drops his fork. I just kept picking at my food not eating. "No it's not you, I just realized how much things I have to do", I say. Hoping no one sees through me. "Sugar bear we know whatever you put your mind to you accomplish". "Thanks I know to, I can borrow your car papa? I have a few things I need to do". I say. Mom and dad look at me. "Well my darling me and momma have a better idea".

Great they waned to take me. "How about your own car?". He said. "Really guys that's so sweet of yous". I say smiling for there sake. Yes I was excited but I couldn't care about anything right now. But I wouldn't hurt my parents feelings. "Lets go princess". Dad says getting up. I smiled. "Mom are you coming". "No baby, I got a few things to do, Fernando whatever my daughter wants she gets".

Mom says smiling at me I went over and hugged mom

And dad. "Thank you. I love you guys. You don't have to get me anything". "Ah. You guys are so sweet, happy birthday again pretty girl, I didn't want to get Jackson a car if it wasn't for dad and Steve". Dj says. "Yeah. Mr Danny tanner definitely treated our boy on that one". Steve says remarking Jackson Porsche. "Danny told him to graduate and get signed and he'll get him a Porsche". Mom says. "Definitely his most expensivist dare yet". Says Dj. I couldn't take anymore talk about Jackson. "Papa, I'm going to change ill be right down". I was happy to finally get my own car. Papa always letting me use one of his when I learned how to drive.

30 minutes later showered and dressed I headed to meet dad in the car.

"Now princess daddy is going to get you a carriage".

I laughed and tried to get something done on the drive. Turns out i fell asleep. "Princess we are here" i opened my eyes and we were at a Mercedes benz dealer. "Papa. You do realize we're at at Mercedes dealer". I say wide eye. I thought they would get me a used car!. "Well princess they have BMW. And land rovers to". He says. "Papa, this is to much". I say "no it's not princess remember how rich your papa is". He says winking. We walk out and I'm amazed at all the gorgeous cars. I couldn't believe papa was doing doing this. We looked at cars for over an hour. I set my sights on to cars. Papa told

Me my budge was unlimited. I couldn't believe how great of parents I had. This was way to much but papa insist. The choice was a Black Range Rover or a white BMW coupe. "Which one princess". He says. "Black?". I smile at him. "Yes of course, Romero!, the princess has decided". He says calling the sales man over. "Thank you daddy. You didn't have to ".

I say hugging him "of course I did it won't be long till your gone have have... have little babies of your own". He says looking down "I know my mistakes in the past. You deserve the best time how ever long you have. I just feel guilty señorita because how long I was stupid for". He says "Papa. It's okay. These few years have been the best. I love you and momma, your the best parents anyone can ask for. And not being your buying me a really expensive car but because your the type of parents that stay up all night when I'm sick. Or are there for a hug on call when something's wrong, or hop a plane after probably staying up all night the night after a hurricane, what more can I ask for?". I say smiling. He smiles back. "I love you mi corazón". He says "love you to papa".


	5. Master!

Two days later

I finally stopped obsessing over Jackson not calling or coming around. I was finally okay with imagining it. If he was gonna play that game well so was I. Mama papa Steve and DJ went to diner it was just me and max. "Max, popcorn Reeses cups and Dr Pepper is all ready for you and so is twilight breaking dawn, come on". I scream stuffing some popcorn in my mouth. It was a chill night I straighten my hair and put on my glasses and stood in my favorite Victoria secret pink and white stripe and silk PJs. "Woman. I am on the phone with the love of my life, I don't have time for twilight. But just put it on pause". "Got it lover boy". I say pressing pause. It wasn't my idea to watch for the hundred time Bella saluting it up. She got two men. I couldn't even convince one to sleep with me. The whole gothic I hate everybody look wouldn't work for a Latina. I take my phone out and while I wait for mr romance to get off the phone I'll just put my nose exactly where doesn't belong other people's fake in your face happiness on social media! The world where everyone's lives are perfect. As I stroll through everyone and their bae going out or Netflix and chilling (Not really any Netflix going on just a whole lot of chilling) I scroll through all the makeup tutorials and I am

Pretty hard on myself for not looking at Jackson. Popco posted a pic of him and Carmela . His fiancé and yes I just did say popcos Fiancé. Popco was soon to be married and to the amazing woman who saved his life. Popco after middle school

Got pretty darn ruff. Selling drugs sleeping around. As his friends we al tired helping not until the drug dealing of a life time got his bride. Popco was working for a dangerous gang leaders daughter and she got his attention away from drug for good. She was his life and it was adorable. She was so nice and sweet at all from a gang leaders daughter. Her father wasn't happy at first or saying he was fucking angry was putting it lightly. They wouldn't take no

For a answer if we thought popco lost his mind before not until he lost Carmela. After losing his mind finally they said no more breaks and they were all in. So now their engaged I was happy for them. She grounded him made him a hell of easier to be around. He had a pic of the night after Jackson took my virginity for good of him and his other ass holes having fun there was beer all around the caption said There was a time I was crazy just like them but car changed that forever. Shout out to these crazy asses putting them self into anything while I sit her sippin on cider and face timing my girl (Car don't pay attention to the asses into anything I was lost before you baby). He putting him self into anything after screwing me. I guess I meant nothing. Fuck this. I blocked him on everything I knew. I pressed play on twilight and turned my back on Jackson fuller for good.

An hour later. Max texts me saying he's gonna sleep on the phone with his bae and put headphones in to hear the snoring as if they were in the same bed. I rolled my eyes as max love life was Strong as i hear the door open. I'm to busy fantasizing of being Bella to look over and see who walked in until I heard a voice say... "you blocked me?". I hear a deep musky voice and I know who it belongs to immediate. As his musky Cologne invades the room. I pretend I didn't hear. "Blocked". He says arms crossed Over his huge chest. His eyes full of angry. "Sorry I don't know what your talking about". I say turning my attention away from his hot body and onto the TV. "Ah let me refresh your memory". He says sitting next to me and pulling his phone out. He goes to viewing my profile on Instagram. "Let me hit follow you know we've only been following one another since we were each other's first follower. Something You know must of happened so let me go to follow. Ah here we are I can't follow it keeps denying my request. And you know what else is cool over here it says no pictures. But here it says the number of all picture which are mostly your Selfies that give me a boner". I ignore his comment. "Sorry must of been a mistake as you say". I say not tuning my eyes off the screen. He just looks at me. His eyes feel like needles as he gets closer. I feel his body heat and can't ignore it. "I missed you". He says I ignore that too. I take a sip of my vitamin water. Missed me sure. Just then my phone rings I answer it as it says mom. "Hi mom". I say low and pretend not to be hot and bothered. "Honey we just wanted to say we're not gonna be home for a few more hours".

"Okay?". I say. "Stephanie and Your uncle are meeting us here why some big news so we're gonna wait and then go to The Phoenix". "Alright, have a good night". I say "night puppy dog, oh Fernando stop". She says i hang up before I hear something I don't want to "why didn't you tell them I was here". "Oh you still Are I didn't notice". I say looking at the tv sceeen again. "Your mad?, is it because I didn't meet all your greedy needs? Hm?". He says with his hot breath on my neck. "God Jackson stop being a dick for at least 5 minutes". I say screaming at him. He doesn't say anything he waits. "What, you got into to see if you could get a second round?, or are you just bored. Or maybe just want to see how bad I want you, which one Jackson. Maybe popco can answer for you and you can put your self into anything. Oh and good to see your phones working to check if I blocked you". I say starting to lose breath after all that. He gives it two minutes before taking. "I went to the club because I needed a drink. I needed a drink because I was scared you were going to tell me it was all a mistake and never again. I don't wanna mess around I want you. I didn't call because I was obsessing if maybe you were just caught in the moment. I didn't come over because I already told my self that if you saw me you'd go back to the way we' were or confront me if I would didn't mean nothing to you, I wasn't ready for that. The hell I'd never be ready for that". He says putting a strand of hair behind my ear. "When I saw you blocked me after the hundred time of searching to your page I lost control next minute I was almost hear". He says looking at the ground. "So I guess go ahead and tell me the truth it didn't mean nothing to you...". He says trailing off. I pull his chin up so he's looking at me. "It meant everything to me, I've always wanted you". I say knowing I'm sure of what's coming out of my mouth. He crashes into my mouth. We both were staving. Our mouths making noises "I missed you more". I say adding on to his comment earlier. "'Not possible Mona". He says. I enjoy this moment. "Old people when are they coming back". He says lips not leaving mine. "Tonight". I say "but we're not having sex tonight". I say pulling my lips away and it's torture. He frowns. "Don't give me that your to handsome to frown. And you'll get wrinkles. ". I say Laughing. "Then what are you gonna do to make sure I don't". He says reaching back he closes his eyes and pulls closer. "No jacks". I say pulling more backwards. He frowns again and puts his arms crossed over his chest. "I just don't wanna rush into it so fast, I want you more then you know I just wanna make sUre". "Of what Mona. If you think I slept with anyone else I never would do that. Nor would my cock. It'll never be the same again. After you told me all about how you touch my pussy and think of me". He says making my body on fire. "Go home jacks, and please it doesn't mean I don't want you I just don't wanna get hurt. I can't get hurt. You have the ability to break me".'I say looking down. "You have the ability to destroy every fiber of my being. I get it but I'm taking you somewhere tomorrow". He kisses my forehead. "Goodnight beautiful". He says getting ready to walk out. Damn he looked sexy he was wearing Jeans and a tight white tee shirt. "And Mona. I think I definitely got more then round two that night. I stopped counting". He says winking and walking out. He locked the door behind him. What a man. I throw the pillow over my head.

"Jackson it feels so good". I say as he pounds me hard. He was so huge inside me it felt like all over again he was expanding me. He was sucking my

Nipples and looking at me straight in the eyes. He twirled his togue around me. It felt so good. "Jackson!". I was so weak at his touch. "On top". He says pulling out of me. His commands were my desires. He was everything to me. I looked down at his perfect body. His rock hard abs. His big hands adjusted me on top of him. He slapped my ass. "Hmm". I moan "you like that baby, you like when I make you feel twisted pleasure and pain?", he says. "Yes Jackson". I moan as he touches my breast and twists them with his fingers. "Ah!". I moan. He teases me with his massive erection. "Please ". I moan leaning my head back."please what?". He says "please fuck me". I say. "I demand respect ". He says "in the fucking master of your body. You come when I tell you to. I own you. I make you wet anytime of the day. I will ask you again. Please what?". He stops touching me. "Master?". I moan. "Please master. Fuck me". I say he seems to like that answer. He continues touching me. He puts his fingers inside me. "Yes master that feels so good". I say pulling my own hair. He brought up something wild inside of me

That I never knew lived he started fucking me

With his magic fingers. "Yes master. "Oh master. "'Master I moan. I wake up and realize I must of been dreaming. My hands were gripping the sheets I was full of sweet. Did he really make me

Climax in my sleep? I guess even In my dreams he controls me. I was such a slut! Jackson was the only guy who I ever wanted to have sex with. He is the only

One all my 18 years have made me think of the thought now I was a pervert. I tried to catch my breath. I grabbed my phone it was 4:31 I put my pillow over my head and tried to

Go back to sleep.


	6. Forbidden romance

Jackson texts to and says "What time can i see your beautiful face?". He says. It made me smile instead of texting back I realized there were a few requirements of the day before I replied. After showering and studying I went downstairs to get something to eat. Just then as I headed down the stairs everyone was hung over drinking coffee at the dining room table. "Guys. You's look horrible". "We feel horrible". Mom Dj and Stephanie say at one time. "Hey steph, hey uncle jimmy". I say realizing it was my uncle jimmys head in a breakfast bowl. "We couldn't even fix coffee between the... the". Mom says trying to count all of them. She just waves her hand in defeat. "All right, nothing beats a hangover like part two". I hear a way to Familiar voice say behind me and immediately knowing who it was. "Good morning Jackson". I say without even looking behind me. "Good morning Mona, it's a good thing you handled your self last night because in that case I would of had another Hangover to nurse ". He says and wakes over to the table. "For once your collage Days have come in handy". Says Dj. "So neat part is". He says trailing off to get the rest of massive glasses of water. "Part two and final step three Cobain together,

First, each of you take two Asprin". He says passing them down, "now drink up drunkies". He says. "The whole glass". Says my mom. "Listen amateur, I'm still pretty young and FYI DJ in the most famous clubs with alcohol around me and nursing hang overs I can do in my sleep". Says Stephanie "ah so you don't need my

Help or my aspirin?". Jackson says crossing his arms. "I didn't say that,

Listen kid give me the Asprin". He hands her two and laughs. "Chug the water and when your finished ill refill". He says returning to the stove. I follow next to him "you didn't reply to my

Texts, and you have your phone on you as I can see". He says eyes not leave the food in the pan. How the hell does he do that!. "I'm sorry, I wanted to text you when I knew, and I was uncertain of my schedule".

I say looking down. "Afternoon eggs?". He says. "No thank you, maybe after your done nursing the elder you will go to lunch with me?". I ask.

"I Don't know if I should answer that yet. I'll let it marinate because I'm uncertain of my schedule". He says laughing. "Haha. Mister funny. I'll help you and we'll get out of here, and chef?". I say. "What". He says not looking at me. "Please don't put your heart into that and take way longer then necessary". "Got it". He says. I hurry over refill their glasss and wash the dishes I dry them and ready to hand them over. "Excuse me handsome". I whisper to Jackson. Pushing him over with my hip. He crosses his hands over his chest. He raises one eye brow and watches me throw a couple spoons full in one dish I repeat in the same and hand them over. He places them in front them. Before he fully reaches me I hand him over to more. "Mona Mona Mona, such a rush hot date?". He says placing the dishes in front of DJ and Steve. "Something like that". "Who is this I will kill him!". My dad says. Jackson looks at me wide eyed. I laugh in response "hey before anyone kills

Anyone can I have more?". Steve says as I hand over the two plates and place them on the table. I run over with a spatula full of eggs and place them on Steves plate. "Thank you miss". He says digging in. "Well I'm out, tell max he's got food bye". I say rushing out. I wait for him outside. Tapping my foot getting inpatient. He finally gets out. "Where to?". He says. "Well I have a couple things to do later on so I'll take my own car?". I say. "Good idea there way to drunk to drive anyways". "No I actually have my own car now". "When?. You never told me". "Actually right after I lost my virginity, My dad took". I say feeling my cheeks get red. "That was such a memorable night. I got the pleasure to take the most precious and sacral thing in the world. Ramona Isabela Gibbler virtue ". He says placing his hands on his heart. And smiles as he walks backwards. "The rover. Nice I'm already jealous". He says. "I love it, daddy definitely didn't have to do all of this". I say. "How about we take one car and I'll drop you off?". He says. "Why?". "Because this way I can trap you for as long as I want". He says smiling and biting his lip. "Okay then". "Wanna drive?". He asks looking at me. "No!". "Oh come on don't be worried. She drives her self". "Do you let anyone drive this car?". I ask crossing my arms. "Not a soul". "But why me then?". "I don't feel like driving. And you should know your not just anybody Mona". He says already heading in the passenger seat. I was nervous to drive jacksons car. I especially such a fast car. I sit in the drivers seat and he is so damn huge. "Your such huge". I say. He smiles. "How is this possible I'm no where near the wheel, even if I swream all the way down I can't even reach the petals". "Sorry baby, I do like to sit back a bit to". He reaches over me I felt his body heat. His signature cologne. His body so close to mine last time that happened I lost something I've been holding on to and didn't desire to lose until I look at him. He smiles. "Closer and higher?". He asks and waits for my response. "Wa..what?". I ask. "Forward and higher baby?, to the steering wheeling?". He says. "Yeah". I say. He brings me closer and I can finally reach the petals. "Okay, its automatic because I mean we all know my mother, so your good". I adjust my mirrors. And slowly take off. He's not even paying attention to what I'm doing as if he's worried. He's reading something on his phone. "Where are we going?". I ask. "You were the one who was hungry. What are you in the mood for". "Jackson im a woman, and I'm driving isn't the fact that I'm a woman enough to know we can't pick restaurants". I say "got it, Katy's Cafe it is". He says. He leads me to where. When it comes to turns he keeps giving me compliments on my driving. I couldn't lie it felt good. Jackson was amazing driver. Him and his friends would have races and Jackson always won. And they didn't have punk cars. We get out and he hurrys to open my door. I come out turning the key out of the Ignition and he immediately grabs me "watching you drive my car turns me on". He says whispering in my ear. I put the keys in his hand and grab my purse out of the car meaning he has a perfect view of my ass. It's a good thing I was planning one way or another to see him. I wore a bandage black high waist skirt that was just above my knee. And a lilac cami. With black stilettos. As soon as I bent down to get my purse my ass was directly in front of him. He pulled him self closer to my behind. And rested his hands gripping my ass. And I could feel his erection. It took everything not to moan. I got up and closed the door.

"Are you done?". "I'm just getting started". He whispers in my ear. His hot minty breath I feel down my neck to my spine kills me. I grab his hand and Lead him inside. He pouts and let's me guide him. He stood behind me resting his chin on my

Head as I leaned onto him with our fingers intertwined. As we waited in line and read the menu. "What are you hungry for?". I ask. "It's certainly not on the menu". He says chuckling. "Yeah well I'm hungry for things another then food but there's a time and a place". I say turning to face him. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I never realized how short you make me". I say having to look up at him he places his hand in the back of my head. "I've always noticed, in my eyes you were always short petite". I laughed because I thought he was wrong. "So tiny I could have my

Way with you anytime or place, just lift you on my shoulder". He says. "Yeah really?.". I say closing in whatever space we had between me and his erection. "Really". He says as a answer and before I know he lifts me on his shoulder. "Jackson!". I laugh enjoy the moment. He finally sets me down. "And what we it be?". Says the guy behind the counter who didn't seem amused to me and jacks PDA. Jackson pulls me against him and wraps his arms around my waist And bites my ear. It makes me laugh. The guy grunts. "Sorry ah, jacks what do you want?". I ask "to

Make it easier on everyone's lives. Give us chai latte, and two bottles of water. Two toasted turkey and avocado plain bagels, and one banana muffin". He starts to write down the Oder and I'm impressed. "See, even when you don't know what you want I do".

He says kisses my ear. He makes his way up and down. I don't even realize when the guys says the total. Jackson already pays. "Your so sneaky". I say. He laughs as I get dazed. "Where to outside or in?". "In?". I say. We sit in a booth and we hold hands and talk. Until we both hear a voice we both recognized. "Jackson and Ramona?". I look up and see Matt. Shit. Mat was Djs Ex boyfriend and former employer. Dj stopped working with mat about three years ago when Steve decided he didn't want Dj working with her ex that wanted to so desperately get back together. "Steve?, how you've been?". Jackson ask. "Good. Good the clinic has been busy. Thanks for asking by the way great job The NFL, wow man I'm in shock". "Thanks man", "Ramona, how've you been, I heard your dads around". "Ah yeah he's around". Jackson squeezs my hand. "Well thanks for stopping to say hi Matt". Jackson says. "You know I never saw you guys as brother and sister, how long have you guys been dating, I bet everyone freaked out they have been trying to pin the whole brother sister thing on you guys for years". "It's new mat, we don't have nothing to hide. Nothing". he says looking at me then mat. ". Just like any other relationship that become serious I'll tell them when I want them to know which will be when we're ready. Mona means the world to me and I've been serious about her for years. When she's ready we'll tell our families once again just like a normal relationship, And I'd like for us to be the ones to break it to our families Matt". "Of course. I mean I've been rooting for the two of you, have a great lunch guys, and your sercret is safe with me".

He says. "There's no secret mat. How are you not getting that?, we have no reason to keep it a secret, I'll I was saying is when we tell our parents about our mature relationship they'll know".

"Sure kiddo no threat. How's your mom?". He asks not noticing how worked up he got Jackson. I squeezed his hands and kiss his check he ease up just because of that. "She's lovely. Her and Steve could not be happier. Her business is doing great. And quite frankly her and Steve will be off to renew their vows in the Bahamas". I say smiling. I did that for jacks. I knew how much he hated Matt. "Good enjoy ur luch kids ". He says without looking up. Jacksons breathing slows down. "Thank you. I couldn't answer that dick". He says. I caressed his check "he doesn't matter, I know this isn't wrong". I say this for his sake. Deep down we both knew their was something forbidden about our romance from the outside. He kisses me and we ate and made small talk. I told

Him to drive on the way back. "You know now that I have the image of the woman of my drives actually driving my car. I'm gonna get used to it". He says laughing. "Yeah well I think I love the image of you driving". I say leaning over and kissing him as where at a red light. "So can I see you tonight?". "Your not sick of me?". I say. "Never". "Well that did you have in mind mr fuller?". "I don't know... a surprise". He says taking off at the red light.

"I'll see you tonight". I say leaning in and looking in his eyes, as he gets closer and leans in i open the door and smile as I walk out. He nods his head. I'll let him wait till tonight.


	7. Car sex

So "tonight". Never happened. Papa got sick and we all ended up at the ER. I had to get away for a minute. I went outside in the cold rain to get away. Jackson showed up looking so sexy. He was wearing a black bottom down shirt with his sleeves rolled up n a few bottoms open. He had on ripped jeans and black sneakers. His sexy hair all ruffled up and his Cologne... it gave me chills to remember his first entrance earlier. I leaned against the building and didn't realize how far and off I was. I completely left the emergency entrance. I had so much on my mind since finishing graduation and helping dad well suppose to be helping dad run his company. Papa bought a telemarketing company knowing that was my passion. I was supposed to be a intern but everything already seemed to be out of organization. He was getting older and more forgetful. Racing was getting to dangerous for him. Just then I smelled Jackson. "Mona". He said from he hind me. "Hi yes sorry". I say looking at him. His hair was wet and the two cups he had seemed to be ruined with water over following. I went over and just hugged him. This was what I needed "baby girl, everything's okay, he's alright Just sometimes it's not that easy to get over a hangover". He says looking in my eyes. "When your old it's not and system not as good as it used to be". "It's a part of life baby", he says "I know but I'm. I'm just so overwhelmed with everything, what what is that supposed to be?". I say signing. "It was supposed to be coffee, but it over flowed with water from the rain. I didn't know were you were". He says tossing the cups to the trash. I run my fingers against his lips. "I wanted to be alone with you so bad tonight". He runs his fingers over my arm and stomach. Feeing his touch made my body crave him again. "Bathroom or your car?". He says "which is closer?". "Well I prefer your car because your windows are tinted and parked in the garage". He says wispering hot breath on my neck. His breath was so minty I could feel the chill on my body down my spine. "Lets go". I say to loud. He grabs my hand and Leads me. "You better stop running around with out a jacket your gonna get sick I don't like that". "Whatever you want". I say. We make it to my car and Jackson lead us to the elevator so we don't have to go in the rain. We finally get to the car he grabs the key from me and unlocks it and pushes my ass in the car and come behind me. As soon as the door shuts he's all over me and it's just what I've been needing. He sits down and puts me on top of him and kisses my neck my breast my arms. He puts his togue in my mouth and I message it with mine. I run my hands down his body and start unbottoning his shirt. His pecks peek through. He wrapped his strong arms around me pulling my sweater off my shoulders. He flicked my bra off instantly baring my naked chest for his eyes only. He rubbed his fingers against my nipples pushing them down and in a circular motion I squeezed my hands against his as he touched me. He pulled my head down as he sucked my nipples putting one in his mouth and biting. "Ah!". I moaned in pleasure. I was so wet I felt my silk thongs moisture on my vagina. I rocked against his major erection. "Ah Jackson". I say as I tilted my head back as I rocked back and fourth as he grabbed my hibs and rocked me and thrusted at the same time. He peeled me out of my yoga pants. He grabbed my vagina. "Always ready for me". I rocked against his hand. "Ahhh". I moan. He ripped my panties. He stuck his thumb right in my hot vagina. In and out. He stuck his long index finger all the way inside and out so that he was teasing just where I needed him. He tilted my head so I have to look at him. He put his fingers in his mouth "taste so yummy". He says. I moaned louder. He put his hand right underneath my vagina. As I rocked against it for pleasure. He said I was dripping all over how wet I was. He had my liquid in his palm and rubbed it against my hard nippes and sucked them. "Take my pants off, now". He says I unbuckled his pants as he lifted with me so I can drag them and his underwear off. "Take control. Put my dick inside of the you slowly and ride me ". His tip was so big I had to rub it against me "so good". I moan as i slowly pulled him inside me I had to sit higher because his erection was so big sticking up in the air. I massive dick inside me i inserted more and more ans still wanted more. I rode him hard and fast up and down as my wetness made a sound. He held my hips and thrusted hard. Everytime made me

Lose my mind a little more. I came instantly. I needed my release. I rode him and stroke his cock my tits bounced as I rode him up and down screaming his name. I came again as his coke was so deep inside me I couldn't believe it. I know I wasn't experienced but he was so massive it would hurt if I ever had all of him in me that's even if it was possible he was so deep inside of me right now and still there were inches between us. Each time I rode his up and down he love it thrusting hard and harder i love it. I squeezed his big hands around my breast as I rode him "ahhh, Jackson". He put his thumb on my clit as he fucked me. As I exploded for the third eye I barely could breath. "Jackson. Your so deep inside me, only you could make me cum again and again". I said my words slow as it felt so good ".im so wet for you". I say tilting my head back as he got a perfect view of my breast as I bounced. My tits we're all over he squeezed my nipples so hard it felt good. I squeezed my self around him and he liked that's. "Baby touch me that feel so good". I say putting my hands on his chest. I leaned back watched as he fucked me. He looked so sexy. "Jackson every time we fuck it's like your opening me all over again ". I moaned I knew I needed to help him get there. I stared touching myself my stomach. My tits squeezed both in a circular motion and closed my eyes "thats it baby show me how you touch your self". "I need you so much you consume me". I say tracing down from my breast to my vagina up and down. "I touch my pussy and pretend it's you". I say feeling myself inside. I put two fingers inside myself. And moan out his name. "Thats it baby.". I felt him tense up. Then I started pulling my nipples and moaning out in pleasure. I put my fingers in my mouth. And sucked. I put my finger deep to turn him on. He started going faster. I put my finger back inside and then in his mouth as he bit my fingers. "Fuck baby" he says as he started to fall apart. As he came so did i again!, we feel apart on each other. I pulled off and wanted more more thing his massiveness in my mouth. As I slowly pulled my self off his largeness I felt so expty. Once again I realized how much was inside me of his large cock. I bent down and wrapped my lips around his tip. I shocked him he didn't even realize what I was doing until I did. "Mona". He moaned. I licked my lips around him. Swirling in my mouth. He stared getting into it as I got deeper. He stared fucking my mouth thrusting as he was in my mouth. It felt amazing. I pushed more in my mouth. It was a good thing I didn't have a gag reflex. I sucked him as he cursed and moaned. His eyes pure with lust. I started rubbing him also. He thrust hard and hard. Minutes later he explored inside my mouth and I love it. I swallowed and licked my lips from his saltiness. We just layed on one another. Eventually Jackson got a text asking if he found me he said yes at getting fast food. And so we did. As we eat "can I tell you something". "Of course, girlfriend ". He says I smile. "How do you say that when expect me to remember my story!". He kisses my check. "Well im sorry my girlfriend wanted to tell me something and she's just so gorgeous I wanna claim everything part of her being". He says holding my hand. And moving a piece of hair off my face. "We'll you managed on that". I say Laughing he smiles. "Damn I got it back".

He mumbles I almost didn't hear. "Now tell me what you wanted to say". He says looking at me serious. I loved that about him no matter what he always took me serious even though we were we were eating McDonald's and I was half naked in his shirt. "I had a sex dream about you". I say feeling my checks burning. He bites his lip. Ans Tilts my chin so I'm looking at him. "Don't me embarrassed. People don't get embarrassed when they do things like we just did". And he kisses my forehead. "Well it started we were kissing" I say and stop. "Go on". He says smiling. "I was on top of you and you were so controlling it was hot and you told me to... cum and I did, I woke up and I really did, oh and you wouldn't make me feel good until I called you master but you made me guess and when I did I was talking in my sleep and you know what happened". I say feeling embarrassed. "I'm gonna try that next time". He says drinking his drink. I laughed "well that dream was so sexy and I definitely can even made you cum in your dreams". He says winking. I laugh as we drive off. Soon later we fixed our self and joined everyone back. By the time we got back dad was finished and we went home. Jackson texted me when he got back to his dorm. I missed him already. I told a much needed shower and wasn't awaken by any hot streamy dreams I guess all my needs were stratified by the real thing tonight.


	8. The young and wise

I stood in my room crying as I watched Bridget Jones baby. There was a knock. "Come in". Just then max walked in "hey". I say. "Hey". He sighs. "Somethin goin on buddy, you missed The sims!". He says. "You NEVER do that, I need your genius help on building a mansion!". "I'm sorry dude, you know what I was just being a stupid girl, i just cried over a movie!". I say realizing how stupid I was being. "A Movie!, which one". "I actually don't think you'd know it's kinda old before my time anyways and the last one came out recently". I say drifting off as he grabbed my remote reading the title. "Bridgette Jones baby!". You cried to this sad excuse of a movie it's not even Lifetime worthy!". He says screaming i just laughed "this movie was eh, I'm not even going to waste my passion on this". He says resting his hand and walking away "so what is going on with you". He ask raising a eye brow. "Dads not feeling well and I'm worried about his health". I say shrugging "your dads fine better then fine, your mom brags about all his sexual activities and all the new stuff they been trying". "Ew, thanks for that". I say laughing. "You seem distant. We used to hang out a lot, someone else taking your time?" "Yeah". Maybe to much I say. "Who's the guy". I didn't want to answer with a lie but I couldn't tell him his brother especially when this guy called me his sister. "Ramona im not stupid you know". He says siting next to me "or deaf". He says not looking at me. "What are you saying". I say closing my eyes. "You and Jackson". He says as if he knew everything". "What do you know?". I ask taking in a deep ass breath. "Twilight, someone coming to the door?, Jackson leaving early on the day of your birthday, in the drive way. I pay attention to the people I love. You have been WERID but I see you more because I live with you whenever I see him he's weird to but mostly whenever your around". I couldn't believe how careless we were. Wait he even seen!, now I really couldn't face him "you se". "Stop right there I seen enough". He says I close my eyes tighter "who have you told?". I say not wanting an answer. "Nobody Ramona, whatever is going on between the two of you. I mean chemistry is strong so I definitely know there's been sex. Wait I knew there was sex because how much tension was there with you to around one another but on another note it's your guys business. ". He says enough to kill me. "But your gonna?". "'No young do you still think I am?, I am a soon to be wife". "Wow Max your a amazing boyfriend

Who's knows what kinda of husband you'll be". I say smiling. Overall feeling sad now. "You and Jackson want to get married?". He says "I wonder if I'll be best man". He says. "No!, no what no way". "So you don't want to marry jackson?, he Wants to marry you". "I mean I didn't say that I just don't think he... wait what?, do you mean?". I ask. I couldn't believe what I was hearing "well we all know he's been in love with you for ever now. Since you guys were kids i remember and everyone always says it when we look at old pictures hell even a week before your birthday, they say Jackson is in love with you". "What?". "Yes Ramona". "You don't think they'd sacrifice us?". I say feeling embarrassed. "No? I think that's against their religion, but maybe yes I'd expect the emotion of shock, possibly distance, but who is anyone to stand in the way of love". He says smiling. "I mean I don't feel when ever together it's wrong but when we're apart and I'm home... I feel like everyone thinks we're siblings". I say feeling grossed out. "You were never brother and sister even when he lived here, soon you'll be out of here woman!". I smile "thanks for being cool max". I smiled. Distance?, they'd really be up set. "Anytime". He says walking out. "SISTER!". He shouts. I laughed.


	9. CollegeGirlfriend

It became a usual routine waking up to jacksons good morning texts. Today he gave me ton of confidence about my first day starting school. Today I become a woman!, I was both excited and nervous. Jackson told me he was already proud of me and knew I'd have a great day. He was to sweet sometimes. I'd love to stay in bed and think about Jackson but unfortunately I had to get up and go to school. School was literally 15 minutes away from home. Few short minutes later (46 minutes later) im out the door and ready for my first day. Well actually (Trying to escape out the door but my family got emotional made breakfast and barely let me leave!) after that I was definitely ready.

My classes were great I mean nobody knew me and I think I liked it.

Lunch time.

I decided I wasn't here to make friends I was here to learn so I stood outside and away from others as Jackson texted me "How's my college girlfriend?". "Missing her boyfriend;)". I replied. Seconds later he replies "I think tonight's the night you show your MASTER how much you miss me!". I couldn't help but blush I start to reply when I drop my phone from the loud voice. "What's got you blushin good looking". The voice said. The voice was very annoying and sound like it was trying way to hard to sound deep unlike jackson who's voice is always deep and sexy. "Excuse me?". I say looking up irritated. "Oh señorita muy hermoso". He says implying I was very beautiful. This guy tries way to hard. He sat down in front of me. He had black hair that had no idea what direction it wanted to go in. He was Spanish that was definitely accurate. He was wearing a lacrosse uniform. "You speak Spanish señorita?, if not I feel very bad usted es un

pequeña cosa atractiva y sin duda una

Latina". "First, I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate you calling me a sexy little thing. And second and for most lápiz dick keep your distance". I say as he looks wide eyed at me "pencil dick?, I mean I can show you how unaccurate you are but not on school grounds my dorm isn't far". He says winking. I go to reach my phone but he beats me to it. He was reading my texts. "Give me my phone before I tell the dean your sexually assaulting me". I say annoyed. "What's wrong? Baby you started getting hot about how much pleasure you are going to give your master tonight". The asshole reads out loud. I snatch my phone out of his hand. "None of your fucking business". I say walking away. "Damn Picante mi chica le gusta que le digan qué hacer". He says I walk away. What a dick. I turn around and say "find me again and I'll get you kicked out, fair warning". I say and walk away. I was so pissed. I couldn't wait to get out of here.

I felt much after waking out of school and texting Jackson saying "Yes you're right I'm very excited for whatever your going to do to me tonight". I was so excited for his reply I really needed him. I bit my lip waiting for his reply as I walked to my car. Moments later mom kept calling. Damn my mothers timing!, "hello mom". "What I am going to do to you tonight is take your phone away young lady!". Just then realization hit me I didn't text Jackson I texted my mother!.


	10. With you by my side

"Since when have you been sexually active young lady!". My mom says practically screaming over the phone. "Mom...". I didn't even know what to say. I was so embarrassed but she was overreacting I was 18 and in college. "So what we don't tell each other anything anymore!, I still thought you were a virgin let along the things you said!, and who the hell is he!, he's dead I'm going to kill him!". "Mom calm down you have no reason to bother this guy". I say feeling way over defensive. "Oh what it isn't just him!". "No mom, I think I love him, and this isn't over the phone Conversation". I say "you obviously think sex means love you have zero idea what love is!". "Well thank you, you didn't even me a chance to explain not that I even have to!, and thanks for judging him before Even meeting him let alone his name. Bye mom!". I say hanging up feeling so angry. Max texts me 5 minutes later saying "Your mom is playing investor on the GUY. I'm not giving her anything". I text him back. "Thanks max, she can't no zero. If she freaked out I'm dating she'll definitely have a panic attack if she knows". I text back getting worried she's seeing. Not that i didn't trust max but I know my mother. "Nothing to worry about max got it all under control". He texts. I call Jackson. "Hey baby, I'm kicking all these guys asses". He says laughing. "Im proud as always. How much longer till your finished?". "Well it's just kinda a mess around, just getting to know each other I can leave anytime, what's a matter princess?". He says "I just really need to see you". "I'm on my way to get you. Have you left school yet?". He asks. "No". I say trying my best to keep the tears back not to worry him. "I'm on my way baby". He says hanging up. I try my best keeping my cool. Everything's going to be okay. I'll be in my dorm soon and so will Jackson until then if she keeps asking till I move out I'll just try my best at ignoring her. It'll be normal we be like a normal couple for about a few until Jackson moves all away to Boston. I immediately take my phone Or and google Flight time from San Francisco to Boston. It read 6 hours and one minute. Driving distance it read 46 hours!. I couldn't believe this was happening how much longer did I have to be with Jackson? I knew for sure whatever we had would be over once he played for the Patriots. Just then I hear jacksons car park next to me in full speed. He got out of the car and opened my door. I pretended to be strong and close the browser. "Baby?". He says looking at me. I could feel his body heat it felt so good next to me. It took all my strength not to burst into tears. "I'm sorry I worried you and made you come all the way here I just missed you". I say not believing myself. "That's all?". He says looking serious. "I'm sorry". "I don't give a shit about the team or the drive I care about you". He says. "You do give a shit about the team your career means a lot. And I wouldn't want to take that away from you". I say looking down. He sits next to me forcing me to scoot over once he's in he shuts the door and puts me on his lap. He puts his hands on each side of my face and kisses my face. "Now I know when something's wrong, I know you better then I know myself Mona, I know you inside and out. Because your emotions is all that matters. how you feel and when your okay. Your all that matters to me in this world and I mean that from the bottom of my heart". He places my hand on his heart. His eyes grow intense. "Nothing matters more to me then you, I love you". He says making me look up. His eyes delicate and inviting. Like any secret he has is mine. "I do and I don't care who knows. I love you so much much like when you don't reply I think I stop breathing, I've known I've been in love with you since I was 12. There's not one an inch of a doubt in my mind I'd fucking quit this team any day. If that's the problem I swear to god I'm calling them now. Who and what ever is bothering my girl and scaring the shit out of me that's trying to ruin the one and only girl I'll ever love and that you'll break up with me is already done". He says looking down. I pick up his chin and immediately start to cry. All these emotions hit me at once time. The fact that he says he loves me the anger that he'd quit for me. My mom trying to ruin our relationship. He lays me against him. And strokes my head and kisses it to. He relaxed me as I cry. Minutes later his shirt is soaked with tears. He kissed my head again as he reaches into his pocket. He puts a phone to his ear and clicks a contact. "Jackson fuller, Robert Kraft please". He says. As I'm trying to understand who he's calling and then his words hit back to me I've heard this name mentioned by him before and then his resent words roll back to me he's trying to quit. "Hey rob", he says "listen I appreciate everything but frankly something else is more inportant". I hurry up and grab the phone. "Hi it's his girlfriend he's just so excited and happy. Sorry for the inconvenience we just wanted to say he had a amazing time time the team and so greatful for everything". "Well thank you young lady, I'm so happy to hear. You kids have fun now, tell my star I'll be seeing him soon". He says as "he's excited to". I say and hang up. "I guess I'll just do it when I see him Tomorrow ". He says I grab his face now. "I love you to. And something I love about you is your passion for what you do, it's not football that's making me like this". He looks at me in the eyes he's eyes look glossy. "You love me?". He says with a big corny smile. I loved him so much. "Yes I love you I always have". He kissed me crashing his mouth on mine. I felt moisture on my face. I knew this time it wasn't my tears that

Escaped it was his. Moments later he kisses my face all over making me laugh. "I love you, I love you, I love you so much". He says in between kisses. I grab his face. " I love you". "Baby I can't believe you love me?". He says. "I do so believe it". I say smiling. He starts on my neck now. "Ramona Isabella gibbler loves me". He says laughing. "I can't believe it". He says again. "I do I love you so much". He pulls away and kisses my forehead and moves the hair off my face. His eyes grow intense and serious but full of love and affection I couldn't see before "Thank you". "For?". I ask "giving your love to me". He says kissing my hand. I blushed so much. "Now if football isn't bothering the woman I love more then life itself, that is?". He says. I take a deep breath. "I sent my mother a text by mistake it was meant for you, your name isn't in it. But it's sexual. So she calls me and I didn't want to answer because I was waiting for you to reply. So when I answer she goes crazy saying Crazy things and freaks out on me, max texts me to say she's asking about who this guy is so yeah, and then I was worried about what is going to happen when you leave from here because I'd be jealous I'd be left behind". I say looking. At his eyes apologetic. "Baby whenever you go I go I'd follow you to the end of the earth. Same thing about whenever I plan on going so is the love of my life, you really think I didn't think this out?". He says smiling. "What do you mean?". I say. "Now don't worry about that just yet, just know your boyfriend who loves you with all his heart got this, as for your mom, we will confront them about our love". He says interlocking our fingers. "Jackson...". I say not so sure of that. "We'd have to tell them eventually, it doesn't mater we love each other we can face anything". He says smiling at we love each other. "I do, but she was freaked out". "Well we have nothing to hide. We spend some pretty amazing years living in the same house and it took me some time to grow the balls and tell you how I feel, now that I did I'm never going. Another day without being by your side". He says kissing my hand. "What if my dad kills you?". "He wouldn't kill me. His daughter blessed me with the honor of her love". He says smiling at me again turning me into a liquid puddle. "Okay I'm not agreeing to anything yet, but I need to be away from them for now". "You got it, the love of my life". He says sitting me down and starting up the car. "So what did the text say". He says laughing as i over my face laughing.


	11. I can do anything

Jackson knew I didn't want to face them but we had to do it together, Jackson told me he'd love to kidnap me for the night but that wouldn't work in our favor in the morning. So before we had no choice but to face the music we decided to go to diner. After diner we played like kids at the arcade across the street. "Wow I can't believe you actually spend 100 dollars bribe to get that bare". "Well the little ass didn't wanna come out it made me

Mad". He says laughing and handing it to me. "well thank you my boyfriend that I love so much". He kissed my noise. "Well boyfriends have to be honest right?, you know how much i love you and I'd honestly pay everything I got to get you that bear but at the heat of the moment it started I wanted to impress my girl and ended up to all I was thinking was to get that little asshole out". He says laughing as did I. I hit him with the bear playfully. "You guys are way cute". We turn to hear a voice as Jackson puts his arm around me. "Matt again!, Damn im lucky". He says. I knew any other time I'd tell him to stop being so rude but Matt did a lot to DJ and that pained Jackson. "Haha lucky you, how's your mom taking everything?, she okay?". "Like I said before Matt were fucking adults if we didn't wanna tell them about our relationships we don't have to. But to make you feel better they know and don't give a shit, so sorry if that disappoints you? that you don't have a reason to see my mother". He says tightening his grip on me as if he could protect everything by holding onto me. Poor baby I wish I could. Take his pain away "Really?". He says "yes Matt really, nobody cares, it was nice seeing you". I say. "I was gonna say... and then I'm done". "And what's that". Jackson says lifting his chin showing his sexy Adam's apple. "I seen your mom today... she stopped by the clinic. Looks like steves in hot water?, with the bank that is... but anyways she didn't know anything about you having a romantic life?". He says. Jackson was about to bursts at the words your mother. "We just told them". I say anwsering for him. "Good bye Matt. I Hope this is the last time we have to keep doing this". I say grabbing my man and walking away from him. I practically had to drag jacksons arm not that I'd have a chance to ever be able to drag him he was huge and way to strong but I tugged hard. I pulled him in the corner and kissed his face. "It's okay he's a liar". I say holding his beautiful face that was full of anger and disappointment. "Babe. Everything he says is bull". I say he just nods I stroke his arm. "It's nothing". I say. He nods my right and wraps his arm around me and kisses my head as we walk out. My beautiful boyfriend was worried. He may of not called steve dad but he loved him I knew he did. He was mad at his mother. And worried at the same time he didn't have to talk I just knew him. I offered to drive he said it was okay. He opened the passenger door for he and fastened my seat belt. He just started the ignition and took a deep breath closing his eyes. And leaning his head back into the seat. Just then the rain started pouring. It he looked to me. "Baby. Give it a few minutes there's no way we're gonna be able to see through that". He says defeated. His elbow was resting on the window and the other rested on top of the steering wheel. He looked so beautiful and in pain. I unbuckled my seat belt and claimed on to him. He half smiled. It was a fake smile though. He rested his head on my shoulder. I kissed his forehead and all over his face. I hugged him tight and rubbed his muscular shoulders. He kissed me back. And rubbed his noise with mine. I started kissed his gentle lips as I stroked his jaw. I slowly kissed his jaw all over. He just watched me intensely with puppy dog eyes. I grabbed his hand to led him in the back. I took off my shirt revealing just my bra as he followed. He sat in the chair and I sat in his lap so that he was facing the back of my head. I reached out and started kissing him. I lowered my self. As he started kissing my neck. I kissed the side of his neck and put my hand in his boxers. He took a deep breath as I stroked his massive length. He enjoyed it was I went up and down. I slided my finger up and down he grunted in my ear. As I kissed his neck. I leaned my head back giving him full access to my neck as i moaned as he got hard in my hand. I gripped his balls and rubbed them roughly. As I pulled up and down his length. He grunted. I loved hearing him get pleasure. He started thrusting as he got into it. I came to my knees and looked him directly into his eyes. I pulled his jeans and boxers down as his erection was revealed. It made my mouth water. That he got so turned on by me. It was my job to take care of him tonight. I pulled his erection in my mouth and sucked hard. He gulped as he leaned back. I swirled him inside my mouth. He was so huge and thick. It was so hot watching him he kept his eyes closed. As I reached for more in my mouth. I swirled over as much as I could. He started trusting inside my mouth. He was definitely getting into it. He started rubbing my head. As he gently pushed my head as I swirled. I moaned his name as he grunted. After a few minutes of him thrusting inside and me swirling my tongue around him as well as pulling on his erection with my lips he finally came. He held my head there as he found his much needed release. I swallowed and licked my lips. He pulled his hands behind my ass and pulled my panties down my skirt. He lift my skirt up my stomach. He reached into his pocket and wrapped a condom on. He grabbed me inserted me roughly directly onto him. I moaned in response. He kissed my mouth hard and stuck his togue down my throat. He started fucking me hard it feel good. As I was on top of him paste going very fast and hard. He started kissing my neck. And I moaned his name. He pulled my bra straps down and squeezed my breast. He slapped my ass as he pulled me up and down, in and out. It felt brain shattering. He grunted as he injected all of his length on me. Making us as close as good be. We went so hard and fast I felt his balls against me. "Agh!". I moaned. He buried his face into my neck as he screwed me. It felt so good. When he was inside me I felt so full sometimes maybe to full! and empty when he wasn't inside me. "Jackson". I say as he gently pulls on my hair. I come instantly. Moments later I squeezed myself around him he grunts and says my name in pleasure. I kiss his neck. "I love you so much Jackson". I say as he fills me with liquid as I squeezed myself around me

The last time. We sat there for a few seconds. With him still inside me. "This is the only place I wanna be". He says looking in my eyes. Placing his forehead against mine. A few minutes later I eventually have to get up because he pulls out. I bend to my knees and pull his boxers back on and jeans as I buckle them up. He throws away the condom as I put my underwear. He kisses me. "I love you". He says looking in my eyes. "And this is mine ". He says as he grabs my vagina. It almost made me ready for him again but I knew we didn't have enough time. He bites his lip and sits in the drivers seat as I nod. As I finished putting my clothes back on and sit he kisses my hand and I ask "ready?". "As long as I'm with you I can do anything". He says. I leaned over and kissed him gently. Before we pull up there was a ambulance following towards the house. Jackson was noticed I could tel but he was trying to act completely fine. He rushes a bit towards the house. As soon as we pull up I take a deep breath because the ambulance was parked in front of the house we both spent most of our life in it could be anyone of our loved ones. Jackson gulped got out as he grabbed and kissed my hand. As we went in the screen we'd never forget. Ever


	12. Hard to breathe

Jackson held my hand through the car ride. He kissed my hand. I squeezed my eyes shut as we ride to the ER. Papa was on the floor in pain he couldn't talk he was mute. He was on the floor helpless mom and Dj Stephanie max Steve... the paramedics rushed my daddy on a Gurnee. His eyes full of pain. I cried and cried mom tried to calm me down she told Jackson to drive me to the hospital behind them. She kissed my head and said it'll be okay. As she barely could contain her self. Max was in the back seat. We all didn't say a word. Jackson and max got out and Jackson held my hand. "We can't...they'll see". "I'm not letting go". He says looking in my eyes. Without another word max grabs my other hand and we all three walk in together and sit. I couldn't handle my circumstances. It still wasn't processing. I shut my eyes as the tears couldn't stop. Just then Stephanie and Dj comfort me. They instantly hug me. Jackson doesn't let go. Nor does max he was amazing I knew he was helping so much. Mom joined in. "Listen Ramona your papa is okay. Nothing's wrong he's healthy". Mom says smiling I've her tears as we wait. The girls hug mom as she pretends to hold it together. Eventually they go sit away from us and I hear my mothers harsh cry. That only made me cry worest. Jackson kissed my forehead. And stroked my hand. We wait together it feels like days. Mom is now sleeping after one to many cries and coffee. She is sleeping on djs lap. As Stephanie has her legs, jimmy kneels in front of me. "He's alright kiddo". He says kisses my forehead. I can't do anything he smiles at me and sits next to Stephanie. Steve sits beside max. As more time flies by now max is sleeping on steves lap, mom and Dj are both asleep after she cried her self to sleep, jimmy and Stephanie were next to me as Jackson never left my side. "If anything ever happens to...". I hear Stephanie whisper. He kisses her "nothing will I promise you, I'm a gibbler were very healthy". He whispers as well that only makes me cry worest. Jackson leans my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and let me cry. He didn't say anything all this time and he never left me not even for a second that made me want to cry even more. A another hour passes by the doctor shows up I immediately stand up as jimmy and Stephanie hold hands and wake up. Dj openes her eyes and wakes up mom. "Guerrero family?.". The doctor says. We all stand up Jackson finds his way by my side again. "He had a minor heart attack, I don't know mr Guerrero health records but it looks there was a lot of over active heart rate at the time of the attack. we will be released him after 12 hours, we just want to run some other tests, any other questions". He says looking up "he's okay, we can see him?", mom asks. "It was a minor heart attack. Nothing further, a nurse should arrive shortly to take you back". He says . "Thank you". Mom says crying. The doctor walks away. Jackson squeezs my hand max reaches for my other and hugs me. Jackson try's to take In what ever is going on there. Max has probably not said anything yet. "Alright that's great news family, come on all in". Dj says as everyone surrounds me for a group hug. Mom kissed my head and hugged me. Almost made me forget her today. But I couldn't give daddy any stress if we argued. The nurse let us see daddy. He was sleeping after we made sure he was okay. Mom refused to go home so did the girls Steve and jimmy didn't want to leave the girls and I didn't want to leave my daddy. "Well max has school tomorrow". Steve says "go home with him babe it's okay". Dj says "I'm not leaving you". He says she smiles. "Stephanie you should

Go get some rest and you have work, I'll stay with my sis". Says jimmy. "I'm staying for Kimmy work isn't more important then family. ". She says. "Well I want to go home". "Jackson please take your brother home?". "Yeah Ramona your not staying either". Mom says. "What? Mom I need to see my papa". I say. "Baby I know you do but just go home with Jackson and max, it's 2:00 am once the 12:00 hours sets in it'll be 2:00 pm, and we all need a change of clothes in the morning including your papa". She says siting next to me. "I'm not leaving you here ramona". Jackson says. "Go baby". Mom says. I nod. "Well call you as soon as I wake and". I say she kisses my forehead. "I love you". She says. "Call me when he wakes up I don't care what time. And if anything comes up". "You got it". She smiles I barely could stand Jackson helps me up. "Make

Sure she gets some sleep Jackson". Mom says "I will". Max hugs his mother and father and tells them goodnight. He is so tired he barely could keep his eyes open. He falls asleep in the back seat. Jackson kisses my hand and ask me if I want anything on the way home. I told him him no thanks. That was all I could get out. My mind was a draft on the way home. "We're here". Jackson says. "Max wake up". He says "why did you wake me!". He says "were home". He says opening my door and grabbing my hand. "Oh thanks for opening my door jerk". Max says. Jackson leads me and opens the door with my spare key to the house. Max rushes in first. "Please id love to sleep so keep down your you know time". He says marching up the stairs. Jackson was full of questions but didn't want answers right now. He grabbed two bottles of water "tea?". He asks. I shook my head. He locked the door behind him and He leaded me up stairs to my room. He picked me up and layed me on the bed. He grabbed a white tee shirt and plaid pj pink pants. He lift my arms as I sat up straight, he pulled my top off and bra. I didn't care to cover my self he hurried and put the top on me. He lifted my hips and took off my skirt. He slipped my legs into my thighs and legs. He got up to my vanity and grabbed a hair tie he looked at me for a second and put my hair into a horrible high ponytail. I laughed. And kissed his nose. "What's so funny?". He half smiles. "You". I say. "Miss gibbler I think I'm officially offended first my wrapping, now my styling". He says putting his hand on his heart faking to be hurt. I smile up at him. Soon after Jackson locks the door to the bedroom and claims in behind me whispering comforting things as I dift asleep. I remember opening my eyes briefly a few times and seeing Jackson staying awake and comforting me right back to bed.

"Okay just because in excepting doesn't mean I wanna watch!". I open my eyes to see max standing at the foot of the bed looking down. Jacksons arms were wrapped around me and moments later he stood up in bed. His beautiful eyes full of sleep. His messy hair... he smelled so sexy. "What time is it?". Jackson says voice husky and full of sleep. I wanted so desperately to take him back to bed. "It's 8:00 am I have to be at school in an hour!". Max screams. "Okay, okay". Jackson says getting out of bed and stretching. His tee shirt rises up revealing his sexy abs. He cracked his back, neck, knuckles and arms. I bit my lip watching. "Jackson seriously this darn early!". He says waking out. "And don't you dare get back in that bed!". He says as he walks out. I laugh. He slips into his sneakers and rubs his hand over his eyes. I look down to and see his massive erection overlapping his boxers. Damn that was so sexy. He looked up and smiled at me. "I'm so fucking tempted to give max keys to drive him self to school right now". He says looking in my eyes. I couldn't not look at his humongous Morning glory. I blushed tried to get my mind off how much I wanted him in bed doing things to satisfy this feeling I started to have as soon as I looked at him this morning because we had tons to do today. "Um your car we have to pick it up...". I say. "Screw it, its fine there for now". "But college kids are crazy". I say. As I lay on my stomach and take a deep breath to hug my pillow. "I have insurance sexy". He says and slaps my behind making me yelp. "Hm". I moan as he walks out looking so sexy. I put my face in my pillow because I needed a minute after that.

I hop in the shower 15 minutes after Jackson heads out the door. I couldn't believe how much was escaping in front of my eyes. Life is very short. Before I got into the shower I read a text message from Carmela saying her bridal shower was only three days away. I really hope

Papa is feeling better by then. I couldn't miss Carmela's bridal shower she was a good friend. And besides she didn't have many friends not that I did either that's kinda why we bonded. She only has popco and her parents, I only ever had Jackson mama papa, and of course the tanners. Popco and Lola. Thinking about it I was very fortunate to have so many amazing people in my life. I had to make it my business to make sure she has a amazing bridal shower. Fun especially. Just then I hear Jackson voice "Mona?". He says. "Bathroom!". I yell. As I rinse over the water. The bathroom door was open. Moment later I heard jacksons massive foot steps get closer. "We don't have much time, by the time we have to get to the hospital... so we should save as much time as possible". He says. "What were you thinking?". I asked him. Second later Jackson steps in the shower. "I was thinking we could save time by showering together". He says I bite my lip as he looks down and smiles. There where some parts of him I'd love to run my hands up and down. He grabs my sponge and fills it up with soap as he slowly placed it on my shoulders. He slowly makes his way to

My neck. I lift my neck up giving him better access. He makes his way to my breast. "Ah". I moan as he circles my breast. He goes up my arms and then drops the sponge. "Done already?". I say out of breath. "Haven't even started". He says and raises his eyebrows. He gets on his knees and kneels in front of me. He kissed my inner thighs. I watch him. He kisses deeper causing me to lean back almost. But he places his hands on my backside. "Still". He says he kisses deeper. "Hmm". I moan. Lifting my head back. He knows exactly where I needed him "agh!". I moaned. He stuck his tongue inside me as I put my hand in his hair. Holding him there he kissed me deeply. I felt his entire possession mouth inhaling me. He kisses deeply using his strong jaw until I couldn't take it anymore and exploded "Jackson!". . He looks up and lips his lips. "I love making you scream". I looked deeply in his eyes I tried to catch my breath. We quickly cleaned up and finally finished up after grabbing a change of clothes for everyone.

When we got to the hospital papa was complaining about the breakfast, once he was ready we all went to breakfast as a family. Mama was fine. Eventually she said she needed my help in the rest room. Jackson held my hand underneath the table until I had to get up. "Ramona I'm sorry for being such a uncool mother". That was the last thing I expected her to say. I thought she was going to say she's on to me and Jackson. "What?". "Yes I know, I was way into your personal business and I do it because I love you. When your young it's easy to believe someone could love you. All I ask and I'm not saying anything rude I trust your judgement but make sure you come up to catch some breath". He says looking at me. "Thanks mom... but remember when I said I think I'm in love?". "Yes". She says taking a deep breath. "Well I'm 1000% sure". I say smiling. "And mom I'm sorry you had to..". I say looking at the floor "it's okay baby, im sorry to, and I understand to when your ready I can meet him?". "You'll be seeing him soon". I say half smiling I felt horrible. She was in front of him and didn't even know. "I'm glad we can be strong for your papa?". Mom says "yes. I want him not to worry". I say. She smiles. "I'm glad to see the boys have been here for you especially Jackson". I just smile. "He's been great". I say. She smiled back and we hug and walk back out. I assure Jackson everything is okay by smiling. He didn't say anything back just hoped for the best.

After breakfast we dropped Jackson to his car. He was surprised to see I made sure I carried his keys for him. I wanted to tell him thank you for everything but I knew the orgasm this morning would cause me to blush. So I didn't say anything. Jackson left as I felt empty... I realized it was getting here to breath without him


	13. Penis cookies

"I don't even want to fucking he here popko". I laugh as my boyfriend tells popko he doesn't want to be at his bachelor party. "No fuck you man". I hear Jackson say. I hear some muffed voices then the phone falls. Moments later I hear popko s voice."shut the fuck up Jackson I'm just asking about my girl". "Ramona don't listen to nothing!". I hear Jackson scream. "Hey popko". I say. "I'll make a deal keep care of my girl and ill pay any bitch who comes near Jackson". I laugh. "I think I trust him". I say. Popko and Carmela where the only... well max and Mat who knew about our relationship. Popko wasn't surprised, he said Jackson was always bitchin. "Ohh come on. He's so fucking hot. I mean he's practically a hotter Tom Brady". He says. "Should I be worried about you and my

Man?". I say laughing. "Whatever. Ramona please no Dick anywhere near my girl, only dick near her will be mine. Tonight". He says firmly. "Don't talk about your little puny dick in front of Ramona". Jackson says. "Okay popko I'll watch her. She won't leave my sight". "Thank you!. Was that so hard". He says. Moments later Jackson gets the phone. "Baby if our party was wild would we be calling one hour in?". He says. "I trust you". I say. "I love you". He says. "I wish you were here... you looked so sexy getting ready". He says as he lowers his voice. "Hm you didn't look so bad your Self Mr fuller". I say biting my lip. "When I get home your going to be sore". He says raspy. "Okay... I can't wait. I'll see you soon". I say hanging up. There where only four girls including myself and The bride. They were Carmela's cousins. "Your boyfriend is so hot". Trisha says. I just smiled. "It won't be to long until she's got her own bridal shower, I'd be shocked if I was invited, you two talkin about her meat". Sloan Carmela's other cousin says over lining her lips way to much. "Girls!. Leave Ramonas soon to be fiancé alone". Carmela says laughing. "Carmela, I didn't know we were announcing my romance". I say. "I'm sorry, they were just soo persistent about getting a guy for you and I knew Jackson would

Kill me, I'm sorry". She says looking apologetic. "It's alright, You look beautiful car, and Popko says He's out for blood if anyone comes near you". I say. She just blushes. "Aww she so wants him to slap that ass tonight" both girls high five and laugh. Who high fives anymore?. Ok... "I'm so banging Vincent tonight". Sloan says. "Sloan!, please". Carmela says. "Yeah Sloan!, because I'm bangin him first". Trisha says laughing. This made me pitty Carmela and realize if she's gonna have any fun tonight I have to start taking control. "Okay girl! Focus, 10 minutes and then we head over to Sloans house, after well choice a bar, being I don't know what holds at your house Sloan i give one hour there". I say. Crossing my arms. Jackson barely wanted to let me go. I wore my strapless black leather dress it hit at my knees. I also wore black rudstuds and matching clutch. The girls finished minutes later. We stood into the room Sloan and Trisha prepared for tonight and I immediately regretted saying I'd give them a hour!. The lights off and had a club vibe with different colors flashing. The music blasting was Chris browns voice singing sex you back to sleep. There three male stripers in speedos. There was a cake in the shape of a Penis and balls! We were suppose to want to eat that!. There was porn playing on a small flat screen tv. As well as a table set of gift bags. Sloan handed each one of us a gift bag. Carmela looked hesitant but she opened it. She pulled out a vibrator. And a penis cookie. Handcuffs. And some kind of glow in the dark balls... oh my goddess these girls were twisted. "Okay... thanks".

She says putting it down. The girls put a crown on her and steal her away to dance. "Sperm on the rum". "Wha. What?". I ask Sloan whom stand in front of me with a drink. "It's just a joke God Ramona". She says rolling her eyes and walking away. "Should I arrest your sexy ass". A deep voice says behind me. I turn to see a red head in a speedo. "I'm not the bride I'm good". He winks and walks away and I think I barf into my mouth. How the hell was I suppose to do this!?

An hour later Carmela was having fun she was wasted but having fun. Looks like this would be our one and only destination. She was hammered and singing on

Long to Nicki Minaj verse of bedrock. What generation did Sloan and Trisha live in?. Jackson face timed me

From the party they were at in and out burger. He kept telling me he misses me and texting to see if I was okay. He kept checking my surroundings he was definitely worried where I was and what I was doing. Carmela is now singing Rihanna's Russian roulette. This went on for over an hour. At lest she was having safe fun. Just then popko walked in and Jackson followed behind. I smiled and opened my arms. He grabbed me and lifted me off the floor. "I missed you".

He says kisses my neck. "Agh". I moan in his ear. I was so hot and bothered for him. His big strong shoulders gripping me tight. His musky scent. His sexy messy hair. The softness of his lips. "Ready?". He says biting my eat. "Ye...yes, let me

Tell Carmela". I barely say. "Pop, Taking my girl home". I don't even turn around. I couldn't. Not Until I was forced to as he throw me over his shoulder. Carmela and was singing as popko was cursing out the stripers. Then he slaps my behind and leads us out. "Did those fucking dumb asses touch what is mine?". He says madly. As he leans me against his Porsche with his pelvis entering my waist. His deep sexy angry voice. "I told them im not the bride before they could try". I say leaning in. "I only want you". I say I grab his erection as he grunts. "This is what I want".'I say licking my lips as he grabbed my mouth hungrily.


	14. Handcuffs

After class Carmela and Sloan dropped bbt to help me pack for vegas. When I asked Jackson why we were going mid orgasm he told me the team were meeting up their (New England patriots football team) it was supposed to be major for him. So that's why he purchased Brittney tickets because he couldn't think of going to vegas without me. He was the sweetest man ever. "You forgot something!". Sloan says. "And what will that be?". I say as I turn around to face her. She has the items from the bachelorette party, the gift bag "no, no I'm fine thanks". I say remember the contents. "Oh come on don't be a loser. There's some really fun things. I'd add viagra but I truly believe he don't need it". She says laughing "seriously, come

On please stop". I say. "Please Ramona I promise I'll be good. Just take it. The hand cuffs are fun. It's playful, I promise you'll love it. If you don't no swear let him stuble on them Blame it on me". She says throwing in my suitcase. "Okay... but nothing else, don't say anything else". I say. She raises her hands up. "So Ramona where does your family really think you are?". Carmela asks. "Well papa is doing amazing. If any other wise I would of not went. But he's doing really good so... they think I'm with you for your bachelorette party". I say smiling. "Is this the part I act like we and your parents are tight?, and I'm so scared that they'll call my parents that they have no clue of". She says laughing. "Thanks for being cool" I say. "I can't believe he's taking you to Vegas!".


End file.
